blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Puppeteer (5e Wizard Archetype)
Snow Puppeteer While to many the act of creating snowmen might seem like a childish task, your magic focuses on granting piles of snow limited sentience, to serve you faithfully. They may appear to still be regular snowmen, hiding their deadliness with a smile made of coal, or they may look like monstrous golems crafted from snow and shards of ice. Snow Savant When you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a spell that deals cold damage into your spellbook is halved. Animate Snow At 2nd level, you can create a golem out of snow. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 50 gp worth of rare crystals and liquids, you infuse a pile of snow with sentience. This golem uses the statistics for an animated snowman. When complete, your golem awakens and gains all the benefits of your Golem's Bond feature You can have only one golem at a time. If your golem is ever slain, the magical bond you share allows you to return it to life. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of a further 25 gp worth of material components, you create a new body for your golem, even if you do not possess any part of its body. If you use this feature to return a former golem to life while you have a current golem, your current golem turns into snow and is replaced by the restored companion. Golem's Bond Your golem gains a variety of benefits while it is linked to you. The golem obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your golem acts on its own. Your golem minion has abilities and game statistics determined in part by your level. Your golem uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own. In addition to the areas where it normally uses its proficiency bonus, a golem also adds its proficiency bonus to its damage rolls. Your golem gains proficiency in two skills of your choice. It also becomes proficient with all saving throws. Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your golem’s abilities also improve. Your golem can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your golem can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Your golem's alignment is the same as yours, and you are free to determine its personality traits and flaws. Your golem shares your ideal and its bond is always: “My creator is my best friend." When you cast a spell of 1st level or higher while within 30 feet of your snow golem, it regains hit points equal to twice the slot level expended, or thrice the slot level if it deals cold damage. If your golem is slain, it cannot be healed by this feature. As a bonus action while within 5 feet of your snow golem, you can enter it. You benefit from its False Appearance trait while inside your golem, and you have full cover. Glacial Shroud Starting at 6th level, you have grown accustomed to the frozen wastelands. You gain resistance to cold damage, and ignore difficult terrain based on ice or snow. Infuse Elemental Beginning at 10th level, you can channel the power of a true elemental into your golem. You add the conjure elemental spell to your spellbook, if it wasn't there already. When you cast conjure elemental, you can choose to instead cast it on your golem, as an action. For the duration, your golem's statistics are replaced with the statistics of a snow elemental, though it still understands the languages you can speak. When it is reduced to 0 hit points in this form, it is changed back to its normal golem form, taking any remaining damage. After casting conjure elemental in this way, you must take a long rest before casting it in this way, again. Resurrect Frost By 14th level, your magic can bring your golem back to life. You can now heal your golem by casting a spell as shown in your Golem's Bond feature. Monsters Animated Snowman Medium construct, unaligned Armor Class 13 (natural armor) Hit Points 10 + 4 * your wizard level Speed 30ft. STR 16 (+3), DEX 10 (+0), CON 16 (+3), INT 4 (-3), WIS 10 (+0), CHA 14 (+2) Damage Vulnerabilities fire Senses passive Perception 10 Languages understands the languages of its creator but can't speak False Appearance. While the animated snowman remains motionless, it is indistinguishable from an ordinary, inanimate snowman. ACTIONS Slam. Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage. Snow Elemental Large elemental, neutral Armor Class 14 (natural armor) Hit Points 114 (12d10+48) Speed 30ft. STR 18 (+4), DEX 10 (+0), CON 18 (+4), INT 5 (-3), WIS 10 (+0), CHA 14 (+2) Damage Vulnerabilities fire Senses passive Perception 10 Languages Aquan False Appearance. While the elemental remains motionless, it is indistinguishable from a pile of snow. Shard Catapult. ''The elemental uses its Strength modifier instead of its Dexterity modifier for ranged weapon attacks. '''ACTIONS ''Multiattack. ''The elemental makes two slam attacks or two ice shard attacks. '''''Slam. Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 13 (2d8 + 4) bludgeoning damage. Ice Shard. Ranged Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, range 20/60 ft., one target. Hit: 11 (2d6 + 4) piercing damage.Category:Archetypes